Unconference Schedule
NCD West Coast Spring Quarterly Meeting Sharing Great Ideas: Let's put our heads together and pioneer the next wave of disability policy Sunday, May 4 ''' 3 - 4: Set up on site 4 - 5:30: Check-in opens; commence mingling; hosted reception and networking 5:30 ~ 9:00: Opening Session 5:30 - 6: Axis Dance Company Performance (http://axisdance.org/) 6 - 8: NCD Welcome, invited remarks, Ignite Ability! presentations 8 - 9: Kick-off '''Sharing Great Ideas, overview of 'unconference' format, invite interested topic leaders to identify proposed discussion sessions, post on matrix Monday, May 5 8:30 am - 4:30 pm: Marketplace of Ideas (kiosks and tables in the ERC Atrium) 8:15 am: Orientation to topic sessions, locations, logistics; opportunity to add more topical sessions 9 a.m. - 12 noon Concurrent Discussion Sessions (50 minutes per session) The schedule is formatted chronologically with numbering from 1 to 32. Information is presented by day, by hour, by room with topic title and (facilitator). Monday, May 5 9 a.m. 1. Osher A Orphan medical devices (Jon Kuniholm, Royal Walker) 2. Osher B Engaging more persons with disabilities in international exchange (Cindy Lewis) 3. Osher C Diversion and deincarceration of people with mental disabilities caught up in the criminal justice system (Susan Mizner, Leroy Moore) 4. Koret Boardroom Health care delivery for adults with developmental disabilities (Clarissa Kripke) 10 a.m. 5. Osher A Housing - Displacement; separating housing from services (Jessica Lehman, Karen Driver) 6. Osher B Agile software development and accessibility - how might we improve feedback on accessibility to software companies? (Amy Chen) 7. Osher C Encouraging the next generation of disability leaders (Stephanie Orlando) 8. Koret Boardroom Police brutality against people with disabilities (Leroy Moore Jr.) 11 a.m. 9. Osher A FIXED: the science fiction/fiction of human community engagement campaign (Regan Bashear) 10. Osher B Coming into disability as an adult (Tara Ayers and Nancy) 11. Osher C Bridging the gap from college to careers (Barbara Butz, Paul Hippolitus, Nicona Keesaw, Eric Glunt, Steven Allen) 12. Koret Boardroom Future of disability research, higher education and inclusive development (Victor Pineda) 12 - 1:30 pm: Lunch break (ERC cafe and Food Truck choices for purchase) and networking 12:15 - 1:00 Adaptive Yoga, ERC fitness studio on the first floor. 1:30 - 4:30 pm: Concurrent Discussion Sessions (50 minutes per session) 1:30 pm 13. Osher A Transportation (Marilyn Golden, Ike Nnaji) 14. Osher B Aging and disability (Fernando Torres-Gil) 15. Osher C Career access: changing the future for youth (Anita Aaron, Steven Allen, Barbara Butz), taking another look at how to make progress in increasing the number of qualified people with disabilities find employment (Dondra Lopez) 16. Koret Boardroom Creating outcome driven schools for youth with autism (Abram Rosenblatt) 2:30 pm 17. Osher A Mental health and psychiatric disabilities (Stephanie Orlando) 18. Osher B Parenting rights (Jessie Lorenz) 19. Osher C Technology/Uber digital dispatch apps increasing mobility (Kimberly Marshall, Royal Walker) 20. Koret Boardroom Queer disability (Corbett O'Toole) 3:30 pm 21. Osher A Emergency planning and disability inclusive emergency management (Mary Lee Smith, Marcie Roth) 22. Osher B OFCCP, 503 regulations (Jesus Alvarez) 23. Osher C Health care, not handcuffs, the Affordable Care Act and Olmstead advocacy (Susan Mizner) Tuesday, May 6 8:30 - 10:30: Concurrent Discussion Sessions (50 minutes per session) 8:30 a.m. 25. Osher A Autonomous vehicles (Clyde Terry, Susan Henderson) 26. Osher B Realizing the vision of community living: independence, inter-dependence and moving from services to relationships (Sharon Lewis) 27. Osher C Omission of disability status of pedestrian in collisions effects the current development of pedestrian collision programs (John Allen Lowell) 28. Koret Boardroom Need for housing for chemically injured, use of existing green and disability programs to build solutions (Connie Barker, Susan Malloy) 9:30 a.m. 29. Osher A Social media accessibility (Kathy Martinez, Janni Lehrer-Stein, Helen Walsh) 30. Osher B Disability statistics: discuss "indicators" of how well we are progressing, why do statistics matter? Susan Stoddard) 31. Osher C Housing options for adults with autism (Deirdre Sheerin) 32. Koret Boardroom Health accessibility for chemically intolerant people: fragrance free policy (May Garsson, Connie Barker) 11 a.m. Osher ABC: Report outs from discussion session leaders with policy recommendations to full NCD Council 11 - 12 pm: Convene as large group; report outs by topical discussion leaders with policy recommendations presented to NCD 12 - 1:30 pm: Lunch break (ERC cafe and Food Truck choices for purchase) and networking 1:30 - 5 pm: NCD Quarterly Business Meeting 1:30 Call to order, welcome, introduction on new Council Members 1:45 - 2:15 Federal Disability Programs and Initiatives Update, Q&A 2:15 - 2:30 Executive Director's Report 2:30 - 3:30 Standing Committee Reports * Policy Development and Program Evaluation Committee * Medicaid Managed Care Forums report-out * Affordable Care Act project update * Audit & Finance Committee * Governance Committee 3:30 - 3:45 Break 3:45 - 4:45 New and Old Business * Presentation by Disability Rights Education and Defense Fund (DREDF) on NCD draft transportation report "Where We've Gone and What We've Learned" and the autonomous vehicles report in progress * Annual Progress Report report-out 4:45 - 5 Public Comment 5 pm Meeting Adjourned